The Alpha Mate
by Alpha-Akera
Summary: While Derek and the rest of the pack get ready for Pack-Night, Stiles is running late. When he stumbles into the house with bullet holes in his stomach, Derek turns him upon his request. But when Stiles awakens, he finds that his transformation is different than the others. SLASH


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters.

A/N: Takes place after Season 2. Erica and Boyd are both alive; Ethan and Aiden were defeated along with the rest of the Alpha Pack.

 **The Alpha Mate**

Rebuilding the Hale house after the Alpha Pack had been defeated had proven to be a much easier task than Derek had previous imagined. Since the pack where now more like a close-knit family, things had advanced quickly and by the end of the summer, the house was completed.

The pack had taken to spending as much time in the house as possible, even more so than they spent time at home. They enjoyed each other's company and often spent many weekends just relaxing together and cooking out. This was where they find themselves on this cool fall night.

* * *

Derek stood in the kitchen as he took the second roast out of the oven. He looked over at the counter and shook his head fondly at the amount of food that was piled high on it. Though he couldn't really complain, seeing as the werewolves of his pack ate enough for three people each. But he loved his pack and wanted to provide for them; granted he was very thankful that his parents not only left him a nice nest-egg but that he was also excellent at managing money and had invested money wisely.

He entered the living room and smiled at his pack that was sprawled out all over the room in different positions. He looked around and noticed that Stiles had yet to get there but relaxed when he heard the familiar sound of a jeep coming up the drive. Derek listened as the door opened and shut as he heard Stiles walk towards the house. Derek, however was confused…something was off with Stiles walk and Derek knew instantly that he didn't' like. When the door opened slowly and the smell of blood wafted into the house, Derek knew for a fact that something was wrong.

He sprinted towards the front door, his pack following him without hesitation, only for them to freeze at the sight that greeted them.

Stiles leaned heavily against the front door, his arm wrapped around his waist as blood dripped from his fingers onto the floor. He was sweating and seemed to be in obvious pain as he opened his eyes that were now starting to look a bit glassy.

"Derek…" Stiles muttered slowly before he seemed to lose all strength in his legs and began slipping to the floor.

He never had the chance to hit the floor as Derek had sprung and caught him with ease, picking up bridal style and ran back to the living room where he gently laid Stiles onto the couch.

"Stiles…" Derek whispered as he lifted up Stiles' hand and grimaced as he saw the two bullet wounds in the teen's stomach. He glanced up and met Stiles' eyes before continuing to speak, "Who did this?"

Stiles moaned as he hissed through his teeth. "I don't know…I was coming out of my house and then…pain in my stomach…it hurts Derek…it hurts so bad."

Derek clenched his fist tight enough where his nails dug into his palm, making him bleed just a little before the wounds healed. Derek looked closely at the large wounds as he sniffed them, trying to determine if the bullets had Wolfsbane in them or not. After a few moments, he determined that there was no Wolfsbane in the bullets so he could rule out Hunters.

"It wasn't Hunters; there is no Wolfsbane in the bullets…" Derek spoke but looked grimly as he looked at the rest of the pack and then back down at Stiles. "But the damage is extensive and a few of your major organs have been hit Stiles. Even if we take you to the hospital, you'd bleed out before we would get there."

Derek had never once lied to Stiles and he didn't see the point in lying now, not when Stiles had done so much for him and the pack.

Stiles remained silent for a few moments before he looked up at Derek, searching his eyes for lies even though Stiles knew that he would never find them. Stiles took a short breathe, which was harder to do than it was before, "Will it work? The Bite, I mean."

Derek nodded his head, "Yes it'll work for you. It's because you are already a part of the pack so the bonds to us are already there. The bonds will make it easier for the turning, so you'll be just fine."

Stiles nodded his head slightly in understanding, "Do it."

"Stiles…only if you are sure," Derek responded as he lifted up Stiles' wrist and placed it near his mouth.

"I'm positive Derek." Stiles answered back, his voice as solid as steel and no skip of his heart that revealed a lie.

Derek smiled a rare smile and brought Stiles' wrist closer to his mouth but stopped. His instincts were telling him not to bite Stiles' in the wrist but on his shoulder. Derek had always listened to his instincts as they have never steered him wrong before. He shifted closer to Stiles as he turned his head where he could easily get to where he knew he needed to bite.

Stiles allowed Derek to move his head, somehow Stiles knew that his bite was going to be different; he blamed his spark for that. Stiles also trusted Derek with his life and knew that Derek meant him no harm.

Derek leaned his head down and took a big sniff of Stiles' scent as he and his wolf purred in delight at it. He allowed his wolf to take over as his eyes bleed red and his fangs extended. He pressed his fangs against Stiles' neck, pausing for a second to see if Stiles would tense up and when he didn't, Derek wasted no time in sinking his fangs into the tender flesh.

Stiles didn't feel any pain, not even Derek sunk his fangs into him. He couldn't understand it but he wasn't going to complain. The only thing Stiles could feel was complete and utter bliss and warmth when Derek had bitten him. Stiles soon found that he was falling into unconsciousness as a large hand petted his head softly as a low voice soothed him to sleep; promising to take care of him.

* * *

Stiles woke up to find himself in Derek's bed, surrounding by not only Derek's scent but that of the packs. He knew instantly when he awoken that something was different about his transformation into a werewolf but he just didn't know how different.

As Stiles looked around the room, he noticed that he was the only one present but he could hear the rest of the pack downstairs. Stiles knew that they had only recently left and also that they didn't want his wolf to spook when he woke up; being surrounded by other wolves and such.

Stiles looked down at his bloody clothing and frowned in disgust. He immediately stripped as he made his way into the bathroom to get a shower.

He stood under the hot water and just let it flow over him, easing his tense muscles. He felt his wolf in the back of his mind and couldn't help but chuckle at how it seemed to dance and prance around as it seemed to enjoy the hot water as well.

Once Stiles had deemed himself clean enough, he emerged from the shower and stopped to study himself in the large bathroom mirror.

As he looked closely at himself, he noticed that he hadn't changed much in physical appearance other than to have a more lithe build, which he didn't mind at all; however the bite mark on his shoulder was what caught his attention. He leaned more forward over the sink as he looked closer at the mark. To his surprise and wonderment, the bite mark had healed but it had left a scar on his shoulder.

Now Stiles had witnessed many of his pack members being bitten but none of their bite marks had scarred. He paused in his thinking as he also realized something that he hadn't factored in beforehand. His bite mark was on his shoulder, while everyone else who had been turned had either been bitten on the wrist or on their side.

He knew then that his bite mark was different and when he looked into the mirror once more, this time calling his wolf forward; he discovered something else different about his transformation.

His eyes.

When he called his wolf to come out, his eyes flashed but it was the color that they flashed in that caught him completely off-guard. They didn't flash gold or even blue, no his eyes flashed a completely different color all together…they flashed a purple.

He wasn't prepared for that so he jumped back from the mirror in shock before leaning forward again, as he changed his eyes again. He stared at them in wonderment at what a beautiful jewel-toned purple they were. He had never seen eyes like this on a werewolf, nor had he knew that a werewolf could have an eye-color like this.

Once again he knew that his transformation was different but once again he didn't exactly know how or why. He shook his head to clear it as he went back to the bedroom and pulled out a pair of Derek's sweatpants and a shirt that was a bit too big for him as it hanged off of his shoulder, revealing the mark.

Stiles found that he didn't mind the mark being shown off and quickly discovered that his wolf didn't mind it either.

He made his way downstairs as he stared at his pack that had stopped whatever it was they were doing to look at him. He inhaled deeply, his eyes closing as he relished the scent of his pack. He reached out through the bonds and pulled on them, making them stronger. What caught his attention however, was how strong his bond was to Derek.

At first, Stiles thought that it was because Derek was his Alpha but that thought flew out of the window when he fully focused on Derek's scent. Stiles couldn't hold back the whimper of want that escaped him as he smelled Derek…and then it all clicked into place.

He snapped opened his eyes as he and Derek caught and held the others gaze.

Derek nodded his head as he smiled at Stiles, who was making his way to Derek without hesitation.

When Stiles had reached Derek, Stiles leaned forward and sniffed again as his wolf let out what seemed to be a purr/growl, to which Derek answered with one of his own.

"Mate," Stiles muttered as he nuzzled his head under Derek's chin as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Mate," Derek rumbled back, as he nuzzled into Stiles' hair and wrapped his arms around the smaller male and pulled him to him.

The pack all erupted into cheers as the event that they had all been secretly hoping for had finally come true.

Their Alpha finally had his Alpha Mate…their pack was finally complete.

End

* * *

A/N: Reviews please! Also I am aware that I never said who shot Stiles and I prefer it that way ;-) Might make a sequel, where the pack tracks down the culprit but let me know what you guys think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
